Jongin or Sehun?
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jongin yang menganggap dirinya seme, sementara Sehun bersikeras juga menganggap dirinya seme. Mereka pun berakhir di kamar Sehun, membuktikan siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi seme. Dan, The Winner is... KAIHUN/YAOI/DLDR/TYPO/NC/BOY LOVE/ REVIEW?


**Jongin or Sehun? ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

 **Ini hanya bercerita tentang Jongin dan Sehun**

 **Tentu saja juga perjuangan Jongin**

 **Mempertahankan predikat SEME**

 **Jadi siapa yang Seme?**

 **Jongin atau Sehun?**

"Oseh! Tunggu," teriak Jongin yang berlari dari lorong ujung ke ujung lorong lainnya hanya untuk menghampiri seorang pemuda pucat yang diyakini olehnya sahabat sehidup sematinya.

Sedangkan, pemuda pucat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas sembari mengenakan sepatunya kembali.

"Kemarikan, akan kubawakan untukmu, Uke sayang." Jongin mengambil setumpuk buku-buku tebal yang tergeletak di lantai sebab peminjamnya sedang memakai sepatunya.

Mendengar itu, pemuda pucat itu menatap Jongin tak suka. Sementara Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pandangan itu, dia sudah biasa melihatnya.

"Jijik. Yang ada kau adalah uke-ku, Ongin," sahut Sehun, pemuda pucat itu, yang langsung menancap gas dari tempatnya dan membiarkan Jongin membawa tumpukan buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Yak! Uke-ku sayang, jangan tinggalkan aku." Jongin lekas menyamakan jalannya dengan langkah Sehun yang lumayan lebar.

"Oseh sayang," panggil Jongin dengan nada menggodanya. Sehun? ia bergidik ngeri mendengar panggilan dari sahabat dekilnya itu.

"Jangan ada embel-embelnya, Uke-ku sayang," balas Sehun mesra, bahkan tangannya telah melingkar di pinggang Jongin, membuat pemuda tan itu berjengit kaget seolah akan menjatuhkan buku-buku Sehun yang berada di pelukannya itu.

Sembari tersenyum, Sehun berbisik pada Jongin, "Kau jatuhkan? Jangan harap aku akan menegurmu lagi."

"Shit, tanganmu membuatku geli, Sehun," desis Jongin, yang membuat Sehun menahan senyumannya.

"Aku menyukainya, Uke-ku sayang, kau tahu kau tampak manis jika seperti ini," goda Sehun, lalu mengecup kepala Jongin. Tak ayal, membuat gadis maupun pemuda di sekitar lorong itu berteriak histeris.

 **BRUGH**

Dan, ini titik kesabaran Jongin habis. Oke, Jongin ingin mandi bersih sehabis ini dan membersihkan daki yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Bisa hancur hidupnya, bila sekolah ini tahu ia menjadi Uke. Dan, dia menjadi Uke-nya Sehun? Yang terkenal akan wajah tampan berparas cantiknya itu? HELL NO.

"Sorry, Sehun, kau bawa sendiri saja, oke?" Jongin berlari dari sana dan meninggalkan Sehun yang ingin meneriakinya.

"KIM DEKIL, KURANG AJAR KAU!" teriaknya di sepanjang lorong itu, membuat orang di sana harus menutup telinga mereka, karena suara Sehun saat berteriak benar-benar tidak enak didengarkan.

"HAHAHA." Sudah tahu siapa yang tertawa ini, 'kan?

* * *

 **Jongin or Sehun ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian jatuhnya buku yang menyebabkan seperempat murid di sana harus dibawa ke dokter THT. Berlebihan. Dan, sejak itu juga, Sehun bersungguh-sungguh dengan ancamannya. Benar, ia mendiamkan Jongin.

Kali ini, Jongin datang ke rumah Sehun untuk kembali mengajak pemuda pucat itu berbaikan. Lagian, siapa juga yang memulainya dahulu? Sehun bukan?

"Sehunnie, jangan marah denganku seperti itu," cicit Jongin, yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun sembari menggoyangkan kakinya layaknya seorang anak kecil.

Sehun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di meja belajarnya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pemuda tan itu hingga membuat Jongin benar-benar dilanda oleh rasa bosan yang sepertinya akan berlangsung lama. Oh ayolah, Sehun bukanlah pemuda yang bisa diajak berbaikan begitu saja.

"Oke, aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea selama seminggu penuh, bagaimana?" tanya Jongin dengan iming-iming bubble tea selama seminggu penuh.

Awalnya, Sehun tergiur dengan penawaran Jongin. Bila ia ditraktir bubble tea selama seminggu penuh, uang sakunya tidak akan terkuras habis karena minuman kesukaannya itu. Tapi…

"Tidak," jawab Sehun, datar dan dingin.

"Oh ayolah, Sehun."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi seme-mu selamanya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang riang, namun selepas itu ia merasakan sebuah benda persegi panjang dengan ukuran sangat kecil sukses menabrak dahi lebarnya.

Itu, pengapus. Sehun melemparnya dengan penghapus. Tampaknya, pemuda pucat itu benar-benar sangat marah padanya.

"Sakit, Hun," ringis Jongin seraya mengelus lembut dahinya yang habis terkena tabrakan maut dengan penghapus Sehun.

"Apa peduliku?" tanya Sehun, masih dengan sikap sebelumnya, dingin dan datar.

"Baiklah, kita tunjukkan, siapa yang menjadi seme dan uke di antara kita," tantang Jongin, yang entah kapan sudah berada di samping Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang menulis pun terhenti, sepertinya lumayan juga jika ia menerima tawaran Jongin. Ia bisa menunjukkan pada teman-temannya, bahwa ia adalah Seme sejati. Bukankah begitu?

"Baiklah, tapi kapan?" Sehun berdiri dari kursi belajarnya dengan pandangan yang tak jauh menantangnya.

Jongin pun segera menyerangnya dengan segera menciumnya dan menubrukan pinggang Sehun pada meja belajar. Sehun sedikit tersentak saat merasakan pinggangnya sedikit terasa ngilu.

Jongin mendominasi dan itu membuat Sehun membalikan posisi mereka menjadi Jongin yang berada di posisinya yang awal. Ia melahap habis bibir Jongin, seperti seseorang yang sudah terlatih. Kemudian, ia menaikan tubuh Jongin ke meja belajarnya. Jongin menurutinya tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Emnghhh"

Lenguhan mereka terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar. Saat Sehun menuntun Jongin untuk melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun, pemuda tan itu menepisnya, tentu saja dia menolaknya.

Tangan nakal Sehun membuka satu per satu kancing Jongin hingga menampakan seluruh kulit tan dari pemuda tersebut, lalu tak lupa mengelus ABS Jongin yang terlalu menggiurkan untuk ditinggalkan olehnya.

Tangan Jongin pun begitu, ia melepaskan seluruhnya tanpa kesusahan sedikit pun, hingga terlihatlah kulit putih mulus yang menjadi balutan untuk melindungi organ serta tulang-belulangnya. Astaga, Sehun sangat menawan dengan kulit putihnya yang tertimpa matahari yang masuk melewati jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menciumi leher Sehun, tak lupa meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya di sana. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya, memberikan jalan agar bibir Jongin dengan mudah meninggalkan jejak di lehernya tersebut.

"Ahhh, Jongin… ini nikmat, Sayang," desah Sehun yang sudah tak bisa lagi ditahannya. Bibir Jongin benar-benar memabukan, hingga ia sendiri melupakan niat awalnya adalah menjadi Seme-nya Jongin.

"Giliranku!" ujar Sehun, menahan desahannya, sebab Jongin semakin liar bermain di lehernya. Jongin pun menurutinnya, kemudian mendongak agar Sehun mudah menggapai lehernya.

Sehun tidak terlihat kesulitan membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana, tentu saja itu karena Jongin yang tengah duduk di meja belajar Sehun, membuat Jongin lebih pendek dari Sehun, yang memudahkan pemuda pucat itu menggapai seluruh permukaan lehernya.

Ditengah-tengah kegiatan tersebut, Sehun menggendong Jongin ala koala membuat pemuda tan itu cukup terkejut dan hampir menolaknya, namun ia kembali menerimanya.

Jongin memilih untuk kembali berciuman dengan Sehun, dan membiarkan Sehun meletakkannya di atas ranjang, di mana Sehun berada di atas mengambil dominan yang lebih jauh dan meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya menikmatinya seperti bottom.

Entah dari kapan, mereka berdua telah tak berbusana, bahkan sehelai benang pun tak ada yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Mereka saling menatap lapar ke pasangan masing-masing.

Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama melakukan blow job mereka. Setelah merasa cukup, Sehun kembali membalikan posisi mereka seperti di awal, ia berada di atas dan Jongin berada di bawah. Sehun juga mempersiapkan sesuatu di bawah sana ke arah lubang anal Jongin.

"Kau Uke-ku, Jongin." Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin, hanya sebuah seringaian. Dan…

"ARGHHH!"

* * *

 **Jongin or Sehun? ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

"Hai, Seme-ku sayang," panggil Jongin, yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya yang juga ada Sehun di sana.

Sehun yang lebih awal berada di mejanya hanya diam dan menatap Jongin dengan penuh amarah. Eh? Kenapa ia marah? Seharusnya ia senang, sebab Jongin memanggilnya 'Seme'-kan?

"Kau tahu, Sehun. Kemarin itu adalah sesuatu hal yang nikmat," tukasnya sembari meletakkan bokongnya di sebelah Sehun. Mereka juga chairmate, jadi jangan heran Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun. Tapi, kenapa cara jalan Jongin terlihat baik-baik saja bila pemuda tan itu memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan 'Seme'?

Nafas Sehun turun-naik, menandakan bahwa emosi pemuda pucat itu benar-benar sudah di puncaknya.

"Enjoy, Sehun, kau terlihat tegang setelah melihatku. Hm… apa kau ingin merasakannya lagi?" goda Jongin seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya. Namun, sebelum mendengar Sehun kembali berteriak, Jongin terlebih dahulu berlari keluar kelas, menghindari amukan macan sehabis beranak tersebut.

"KIM JONGIN SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN MENYODOKAN GAGANG SAPU KE LUBANGMU. AKU BERSUMPAH!"

Setelah itu, terjadilah aksi kejar-mengejar antara sepasang sahabat itu. Eh, mungkin juga sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Mengapa? Oke, kita kembali ke hari yang lalu.

* * *

 **Jongin or Sehun ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

"ARGHHH!"

Eh? Itu sepertinya bukan suara Jongin. Sepertinya, kita mengenal suara ini, ini adalah suara yang menyebabkan seperempat murid di sekolahannya harus memeriksakan telinga mereka ke dokter THT. Benar, itu suara Sehun.

Tolong garis bawahi, kalau perlu juga ditebali, bahwa sekarang yang berteriak seperti itu adalah Sehun. **OH SEHUN**.

Ternyata, sebelum Sehun memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang anal Jongin, pemuda tan itu sudah terlebih dahulu memasukan miliknya ke dalam luang anal Sehun. Dan dengan secepat kilat, pemuda tampan itu memutar balik posisi mereka, sehingga kini Sehun berada di bawah sembari menahan rasa perih pada lubangnya dan Jongin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan ngilu pada kejantanannya.

"Sialan," desis Sehun yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Jongin yang mendengarkan itu, terkikik geli.

"Bermainlah dengan pintar, Sayang," geram Jongin yang tengah menggerakan kenjantanannya di dalam lubang anal Sehun.

"Aku… ahh… membencimu… enghh… Jongin," kata Sehun di antara desahannya yang indah di telinga Jongin.

"Lubangmu tidak bisa berbohong, Sehunnie." Jongin kembali menggeram ketika kembali merasakan lubang Sehun memakan kejantanannya dengan sangat lahap.

Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, sebab tubuhnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Kai terlalu menggairahkan untuk dihentikan.

Sepertinya, teman-temannya itu benar, ia harus menerima lapang dada. Ia, Oh Sehun, harus lapang dada mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah Uke, lebih tepatnya adalah… **Uke-nya Jongin**.

Oke, itu memang tidak bisa diterima oleh akalnya yang terus-terus saja berteriak bahwa dirinya-lah yang Seme, tapi apa mau dikata?

Kenyataannya, ia sekarang berada di bawah, dimasuki, merasakan kesakitan, dan semua itu dilakukan oleh sahabat dekilnya itu, Kim Jongin.

"AAAA!"

"AHHH!"

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun, membuat tubuh atas mereka bergesekan. Sehun yang sudah tak kuat lagi memilih untuk memeluk Jongin yang tengah menyerukan kepalanya di leher Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun," ucap Jongin tulus sembari menutup matanya, menikmati aroma bayi yang menguar dari leher Sehun yang kini sudah menjadi candunya.

"Aku juga," bisik Sehun hampir tidak bisa didengar, namun Jongin dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas, mengingat bahwa jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Katakan lagi dan jangan lupa menambahkan kata 'Jongin, Seme-ku sayang',"

"Tidak," tolak Sehun tak terima. Mau ditaruh di mana gengsinya yang tinggi itu bila ia mengatakan hal tersebut?

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau?" tanya Jongin sedikit menajamkan matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku m-mencintaimu, Jongin…," kata Sehun lagaknya melupakan kalimat yang harusnya berada di sana.

"Ah, kau benar-benar tidak mau mengatakannya?"

"Aku belum selesai, Bodoh!" cecar pemuda pucat itu sambil menoyor kepala Jongin yang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin, Seme-ku sayang."

"Okay. This time for round 2, babe."

"WHAT?!"

 **END**

* * *

 **Jongin or Sehun ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Hello~ I'm back and bring a new story for have fun~ how about it? Weird? Many Typo in this fic? I know it, cuz I only have a hours for complete this Fic.**

 **This story is inspired from My Group KaiHun on Line. Ah, they're really inspired for this fic. Especially, Nana haha… Thanks a lot, My UKE SAYANG…**

 **Oke, I will go now. Don't forget to leave a something for this fic, oke? And, I hope this fic can make you happy~**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Jongin or Sehun? ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


End file.
